Opposite Attracts!
by xShiroi-chan
Summary: -Rewrite- OneShot. Sawada ‘No-Good Tsuna’ and Hibari Kyouya trapped in an elevator…? It’s not going to be good… Right? Maybe not… In a fangirl’s point of view, that is. 1827, one-sided 6927; Shounen-ai


**Opposite Attracts!**

Shiroi: Hi guys! I'm back in the KHR fandom! :D I re-wrote this because someone wanted to read it… Argh, you guys better thank me! :D

Shana: I think you shouldn't be so happy, god knows when you'll be distracted again….

Shiroi: Hey! That's not true! Well… Argh, nevermind, let's continue…

Summary: Sawada 'No-Good Tsuna' and Hibari Kyouya trapped in an elevator…? It's not going to be good… Right? Maybe not… In a fangirl's point of view, that is.

Pairings: 1827 and ATTEMPED 8059 (I said ATTEMPTED! So it may not be there at all…) . XD; Also a slight serving of Tuna with Pineapple… That was eaten up by a skylark. (Damn, do skylarks even EAT those?!) a.k.a very little one-sided 6927.

Rating: T for slightly mature material and cursing.

Warning/Spoilers: Slight making out, BoyxBoy love, OOC-ness (If you didn't like that, WHY ON EARTH ARE YOU HERE?) Fangirl craziness. But it's definitely after the Alternate Future Arc. Following the manga, after 'Choice' (God knows when the anime Arcobaleno arc is going to end. XD) There are a few spoilers… I think…

Disclaimer: Nope, I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! If I did, it will be filled with 1827 goodness… And maybe I-Pin's crush on Kyou-chan wouldn't EXSIST!

Extra note: Please re-read this story, even if you have read it before… I'm planning to make it… Well… You'll see. (: Also I've abandoned the Journal idea, So Hibari vs. Shiroi will be re-written in a entirely different storyline. –smirk- Maybe I should just delete it and rewrite it in another story. XD;

Well, enjoy this story, Opposite Attracts Ver. 2.0. See you in the footnotes! (Please read it, I have an important announcement there . ;D)

* * *

"_Hibari-san?" Tsuna asked, looking at the head-prefect eye to eye. Said person walked towards the shorter boy and lifted his chin, causing the younger to blush at the contact. _

"_Hibari… san?" the look in the future Vongola Decimo's cloud guardian was un-readable, Tsuna was confused with himself. What on earth happened to his cloud guardian? "Hibari-san… What are you - "_

" _- Tsunayoshi…" His name was barely a whisper, Tsuna's eyes widened when he felt the other's lips on his… 'Mm… He taste__s__ like tea…' __Tsuna thought._

_And all the future Decimo could only close his eyes and lean into it…_

"Tsuna…" Reborn's voice sounded well… angry and annoyed. Tsuna opened his eyes to see Reborn sitting on his stomach, big black eyes staring at him.

"Reborn?" Tsuna asked, blinking away his sleep, blushing slightly at the dream. Thank Giotto that Reborn had woken him up. From the way the dream Hibari was acting, it might have started to get… Naughty very soon…

Reborn jumped off his stomach, landing on the bed, and replied, "Yes, it's me! Now wake up!" He sent a kick to Tsuna, who woke up immediately, fell onto the floor with wide eyes.

"What did you do that for?" Tsuna exclaimed, frowning and rubbing his side, "There's no school today!" Reborn sighed, "Tomorrow is Kyoko's party, so are you going?"

Tsuna frowned again, scratching his head, "Party? What party?" Reborn sent another kick, but this time, not as hard.

"Oh ya!" Tsuna suddenly said, remembering what day it was. "The Christmas Party!"

"Yeah, no-good Tsuna, I'm glad that you remembered. Have you bought the presents yet?" Tsuna blinked once, twice…

"No…!" His voice sounded worried and after that… He immediately hopped out of bed, getting ready for the day, and the dream forgotten.

--

Tsuna's puppy love for Kyoko was replaced by a much stronger emotion for their school's leader delinquent/ his cloud guardian. It all started when he was being trained ten years in the future, Lal Mirch had so 'kindly' pointed out to him that he was blushing and slightly moaning the older boy's name when he was resting after the Spartan training, and the fact that Reborn and Fuuta were there did not help. Fuuta even asked Tsuna if he wanted a ranking for 'Guardians that fit Tsuna-nii the most.' Of course, Tsuna, being himself, blushed and refused, a little clumsily.

Tsuna frowned at the flashback and continued to brush his teeth, unknown that Reborn and another… person was watching him.

--

"Maman, Lambo-san wants A LOT of takopachi and sweets for Christmas present!" Lambo said, grinning from ear to ear. Nana smiled, "well, I can buy them for you, Lambo!" Lambo smirked, "yay! Then Tsuna will get no present!" with that, he snatched Tsuna's fried ebi, Tsuna glared at Lambo "Oi Lambo, that's not good! Return it!" he said, and well, the snatching begins.

"It's alright, Tsuna, you can let Lambo have it." Reborn cut in, Tsuna looked at the chibi hitman as if he'd grown another head. "No way!" Reborn kicked Tsuna on the cheeks, "you better not waste Bianchi's effort to cook for you!" Tsuna sweat dropped, and turned around to see the pink-haired assassin holding a poison cake, he visibly flinched.

"You know, Bianchi, I can starve for breakfast!" Bianchi gave the younger a dark look " You better not waste my cooking of love, Tsuna…" With a yelp, Tsuna took of for a run around the table, "I'm not eating it! You can't make me eat… That… That thing!" Tsuna pointed to the so-called 'cake'.

And it goes on and on…

--

"I swear, if Bianchi make me eat any poison cooking again! I'm gonna kill her!" Tsuna swore as he stepped into the mall, which was now decorated with red, white, silver, blue and golden decorations. He looked around, and saw Yamamoto quarreling with Gokudera, well, maybe Gokudera was shouting at the baseball player, who was just nodding and smiling, replying every once in a while. Brown eyes also caught a red-haired brunette stalking behind those two, looking very… intrigued, she had a black notebook in hand, and was recording down… something…

Tsuna frowned; his hyper-intuition told him to just leave her alone… So he did.

'Now… what should I get for Kyoko-chan?" was the question on Tsuna's mind when he stepped into the elevator, only to hear a very familiar voice.

"Herbivore."

--

-Inside the Elevator control room-

A raven-haired girl, -Definitely not over the age of 15- was eating chocolate Pocky. Beside her were Reborn, Gokudera, Yamamoto and Chrome (Also indirectly, Mukuro.). The red haired brunette entered. Akai looked around, and raised an eyebrow, "Imouto (A/N: Younger sister), how did you get the control room?"

Shiroi shrugged, "Hey, I thought it was obvious, I knocked out the guard."

Chrome blinked, "Shiroi-san?"

"Hai?" Shiroi replied.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, I mean, Hibari-san (1) never really liked Boss…" Reborn hopped onto Shiroi's head while she began typing, "It's alright, as long as Shiroi and I knows what we're doing, it's fine." There was a strange glint in his eyes when he said that, Chrome shuddered and winced when she heard her Mukuro-sama cursing at the baby.

--

Now, Hibari wasn't happy at all when he woke up that morning. He had a very… Naughty dream about the herbivore and him the previous night, and had woken up with a bit of problem… But that was easily solved with a cold water bath, of course.

Then the baby showed up at his doorstep, along with a girl as tall as himself. (2) Of course, he ignored the girl as if she wasn't there and talked to Reborn. Judging by the girl's face when she left, she was royally pissed.

That wasn't a problem to Hibari of course. But was what the baby and she asked of him.

They told him to go to a party.

A party held by Sasagawa Kyoko, his love rival.

Yes you've read it right. His love rival! (Not like he'll ever admit it.)

He hated Sasagawa Kyoko with a passion ever since he fell in love with Tsuna at the pole knocking (3) contest. Sure he used the reason of seeing the baby again. (Or maybe that was part of it too.) But he first saw that girlish body of Sawada Tsunayoshi when the younger went into Dying Will Mode; it was a definite sight to behold, and Kyouya maybe just a _little_ jealous that the school population saw it too. (Shiroi: -snort- yeah right. Knowing Kyou-chan…)

Of course, Kyouya had rejected it. But the girl had said that Tsunayoshi will be there, so a little _reluctantly_ to _normal _people, he agreed.

And after that, Hibird flew over to him and reminded him that…

He hadn't bought a present for Tsunayoshi. (4)

Now, Kyouya really hate the mall, but he hated it even more during holidays when people were crowding around, he also couldn't stand the lifts in it. The thought have having people crowding around him annoyed him.

But he hadn't thought his luck would be that good to be meeting Tsunayoshi in the mall. But well…

The goddess of luck was definitely smiling at him.

--

"Hiii! Hibari-san!" Tsuna exclaimed, shocked that his school's most fearsome delinquent was standing right in front of him, inside a _mall_, no less.

"Herbivore, what are you doing here?" Hibari asked and to Tsuna's surprise, there was no hint of annoyance whatsoever, only curiosity. Tsuna blushed, "Err… Right… Since Kyoko-chan's party is tomorrow, I'm here getting a present for everyone…" he's blush intensified when he thought of what to give to Hibari. _'Come to think of it, I've never thought of anything to give him!'_

"Oh, I see." Hibari closed his eyes, a little disappointed that the herbivore mentioned that girl's name in front of him.

There was silence after that.

"So… What are you doing here?" Tsuna asked, sick and tired of the silence, Hibari gestured to the bag in his hand, "shopping, isn't it obvious, herbivore?" Tsuna blushed some more and gave an 'oh'.

"Where's Hibird?" Tsuna asked, and as if on cue…

"_Midori Tanabiku… Namimori no…"_

The yellow bird flew out of one of the shopping bags and continued to sing, Hibari smirked, "Does this answer your question?"

Tsuna nodded, and gave a jerk towards the front (Note: Hibari!) when the elevator stopped.

--

"Yes!" Shiroi shouted, and leaned back against the chair, grinning ear to ear. "Okay, Tsu-chan and Kyou-chan, let's see what you guys can do!"

Chrome looked on while inside her mind world, tried to stop her Mukuro-sama from taking over her and killing a certain cloud guardian. Yamamoto looked on with interest, "Hey, is this a new game or something? Tsuna and Hibari look like they're having fun!" he asked while grinning.

Let's just say, Gokudera was too busy staring and gaping at the screen to even respond or quarrel back with Yamamoto.

Reborn smirked.

--

Back in the elevator, our future Vongola Decimo and his cloud guardian had ended up in a very… suggestive position. Tsuna had his hands on the older boy's chest while lying on top of the other. Hibari felt his cheek heat up, taking a deep breath, he hissed, "get off me, herbivore, or I'll bite you to death."

Tsuna, who had just cleared up his mind, took another second to register the position they were in. He immediately blushed and scrambled off Hibari.

Kyouya sat up and looked for Hibird, who was flying in the air, looking at the two boys with… interest? The yellow bird's black eyes were fixed on its master, who was blushing very slightly. To normal people, it might look as if he isn't affected. But to Hibird, who knew its master better than anyone, saw its master's blush clearly.

Tsuna sighed and was about to begin talking when…

"_Currently the elevator is experiencing problems; we are fixing this now. Sorry for the inconvenience caused."_ A mechanic voice came over the intercom and Kyouya cursed, Tsuna whined.

"Tche, looks like it's going to take a while…" Hibari muttered and Tsuna stuttered an affirmative reply. Hibird landed on the older boy's black hair when Kyouya suddenly heard a voice.

"_Oi Kyou-chan!"_ a girl's voice went into his head and he jumped (yes JUMPED!). Tsuna raised an eyebrow at the sudden movement, and then he crawled towards Hibari, "Ano… Hibari-san… Are you alright?" he asked looking very cute.

'Too close!' was what Kyouya's brain told him when Tsuna was right in front of him. Gathering all of his wits in a split second, he shot Tsuna a dark look, "yes herbivore, none of your business!" Tsuna gulped and quickly dashed towards the other end of the elevator.

**/Who are you?/** Kyouya hissed in his mind, he could feel the girl smirk.

"_Naww… Kyou-chan… I know you want Tsu-chan, why can't you just admit it?" _somehow or another, that voice sounded strangely familiar.

**/… How did you - / **

" _- Well~ Let me tell you something, a certain pineapple haired illusionist will get him before you do~ And I think Tsu-chan loves you too!" _The voice continued, not letting Hibari finish his sentence.

**/He… does? Wait, tell Mukuro if he dare to touch Tsuna, I'll bite him to death./**

"_Ara… Calling him Tsuna ne?"_

**/It's only in my mind, damn you. Anyway, how did you know?/ **

"_I have my own ways. Now confess to Tsu-chan!" _

**/No… Not until you tell me if this is a joke or not./** Hibari heard the other sigh, irritated.

"_This isn't, Reborn knows it. He said that Tsu-chan is really in love with you, Kyou-chan!" _

**/Stop calling me that! And fine… I will… But if he rejects me, I'll bite you to death… Whoever you are…/ **

"_Hm, sure! Good luck!" _

**/Only fools need that./ **

--

Akai glared darkly at the black haired boy on the screen after Shiroi finished her conversation with Hibari "then you need buckets of it, asshole!" Shiroi giggled, "Relax, onee-chan…"

Chrome suddenly shouted, "Mukuro-sama! You cannot kill Hibari-san for goodness sake! Please stop cursing inside our mind world! Boss and Hibari-san needs their confession time!" silence. "What do you mean you liked Boss first?! Mukuro-sama! According to Reborn and Shiroi-san's knowledge, Hibari-san fell in love with boss before he met you!" Chrome finished it off, screaming at the air. Shiroi smirked.

"Chrome, even though I appreciate it, please stop reading out your speeches though…" The purple haired girl blushed and Shiroi continued, "by the way Chrome, Hibari says that if Mukuro dare to touch Tsu-chan, he will be bitten to death." With that, Chrome frowned, and after a while, she shouted, "Mukuro-sama, shut up!"

It was then Yamamoto realized that Gokudera was still staring at the screen, looking like a stone. "Gokudera, are you alright? Oi?"

Reborn smirked, "leave him alone, Yamamoto."

"But kid…" Shiroi shook her head, "nah, it's alright."

"Okay…"

--

"Herbivore." Tsuna jumped and hit the wall of the elevator and turned to look at Hibari, who was, having a very weird and _uneasy _(Wow?) expression on his face.

"Err… Yes Hibari-san?" he replied back, unsure of what to say, and stayed closer to the wall, hands reaching to grab his Dying will pills just in case the cloud guardian waned to kill him.

'_Come to think of it… Why would Hibari-san want to kill me anyway? I haven't done anything, have I…? Or maybe he just wants to use me to relieve his anger?'_ His hyper intuition gave him nothing. So Tsuna relaxed a little and closed his eyes.

When he opened them again, he found the older boy's grey eyes staring into his. The black Discipline Comm. jacket draped over Hibird (Shiroi: Lol! He's trying to protect dear Hibird~)

"Hiii! Hibari-san?" Tsuna gasped, and was about to continue when he was cut off.

By Hibari's mouth that is.

Tsuna's eyes widened when he realized that his cloud guardian was _kissing_ him. But he made no move to reject Kyouya. Instead, he opened up his mouth willingly to let the older boy in, and moaned when their tongue came into contact with each other.

When oxygen finally made itself known, the two boys broke away and gasped for breath, just as Tsuna was done, Hibari planted small kisses on the brunet's lips before sliding his hand into the boy's T-shirt.

"Your skin is definitely smooth, Tsuna." Kyouya smirked, making the other blush. Tsuna finally gathered the wits to speak, "wait Hibari-san, not here… ahh!"Tsuna let out another moan.

"Why not, Tsunayoshi?" Hibari whispered huskily into Tsuna's ears. The younger shuddered, "Hibari-san, err… Let me talk!"Hibari stared at him, Tsuna looked back, "please." With a reluctant face, Hibari withdrew his hand and stared at him. Tsuna blushed.

"Hibari-san… Do you… Like me?" Tsuna's blush intensified. Kyouya smirked, "I don't." Tsuna's eyes immediately threatened to be filled with tears, Kyouya's smirk turned into a smile, " I don't like you. I love you." And after hearing that, Tsuna's face lit up like a child on Christmas. (Shiroi: Ugh, mood swing much?)

"… Really?" Tsuna asked, unable to believe what he just heard. Kyouya smirked, "of course. Do I have any reason to lie?" Tsuna looked slightly awkward, "well… Hibari-san isn't that kind of people to admit their feelings that easily ne?"

Hibari smirked, "Well yeah, of course. But you're different, my dear Tsunayoshi." (Shiroi: Is it just me, or is he starting to sound like Mukuro?) Tsuna blushed, "Hibari-sa –" he was cut off once again by Kyouya kissing him. When they broke away again this time, Kyouya whispered, "Call me Kyouya from now on, and I'll call you Tsuna or…" an evil grin spread across his face, "Tsu-chan…" Tsuna blushed, "hiiiiiii – Hibari-san!"

--

Akai smirked, "well, that was easy." Shiroi frowned, "Argh! I wished Tsu-chan didn't stop Kyou-chan there! I wanted a full-blown make out!" she whined. Yamamoto sweat dropped, Chrome frowned and glared at nothing in particular, "Mukuro-sama –ahh!" She gasped as she was taken over, a mist covered her, and Mukuro appeared in her place. "Kufufu, hello, Shiroi." Shiroi turned and gave him a dark glare, "give Chrome her body back!" she gritted out. Mukuro smirked, "no thanks, until I finish off Hibari Kyouya, that is." Shiroi glared, "no…" Reborn turned Leon into a gun and pointed it at Mukuro, "no way Mukuro. Tsuna and Hibari are perfect for each other." Mukuro smirked, "Oya, Arcobaleno…" He was cut off as Shiroi sent a well-placed kick at his head. Then he turned back to Chrome, who was rubbing her head. "Ouch… Shiro –"

She was cut off by a 'thump' sound; everyone turned their head toward Gokudera's direction…

… Or… Where he used to be…

Shiroi looked down, "Arara… He fainted…" Yamamoto grinned, "I guess, Tsuna and Hibari together isn't something he want after all…"

Shiroi shrugged, "oh well, to get it to work again." She hit a button on the panel and turned towards Yamamoto, "Yama-chan, can you please carry Goku-chan?" Yamamoto nodded.

"Alright!" She declared, "let's go!"

--

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto's voice came through the speakers, Tsuna blinked, "Yamamoto!" the other smiled, "Tsuna, Shiroi's working on the elevator now, you guys should be out soon."

'_Shiroi?'_ Hibari thought to himself, before he could do anything else, the door opened and the same girl that was with Reborn.

"Yo Kyou-chan!" she grinned, Tsuna blinked and Hibari glared at her, but before he could 'bite her to death', he went to pick up his jacket and Hibird as well. Reborn jumped onto Shiroi's shoulder and smiled at Hibari. "Ciaossu, Hibari."

Hibari smiled back, "baby." He acknowledged and continued to glare at the girl, Shiroi looked offended.

"Ne Kyou-chan~ Are you sure you should be glaring at me like this? I'm the reason that you are able to confess to Tsu-chan~ Oii~" Hibari intensified his glare, Tsuna blinked some more, and Shiroi's grinned became larger.

"Well Kyou-chan, instead of biting me to death. Could you please follow Tsu-chan for his shopping spree? After all, he is here to buy gifts…" Hibari lessened his glare and looked at Tsuna, who blushed.

It was then Shiroi continued, "then, you can bring him home and bite him for all you want!" She declared cheerfully, and Tsuna's blush intensified, "Shi- Shiroi-san!"

"Let's go herbivore, I'll deal with that idiot later." Shiroi's right eye visibly twitched, as she moved out to attack Hibari, Akai held her back. "Well imouto-chan… I think they need their own time right? You can do that later!" Shiroi weighed her options and sighed, finally stopping herself.

"Well, let's go home, we'll get more yaoi goodness tomorrow anyway!" she declared almost a split-second later, Chrome blinked, wondering how the girl's moods could change so quickly.

'_Mood swings my cute Chrome, mood swings.' _Mukuro whispered,_ 'tche, that girl is too scary for her own good. Wondering if I can use her body to control Tsunayoshi?'_

"Mukuro-sama!" she shouted loudly, causing the whole mall to look at her, blushing, she looked away.

All but two person…

"Nee Kyouya… What did Shiroi-san meant by she was the one that helped you to confess?" Tsuna's innocent voice rang out.

Needless to say, Shiroi laughed her ass off.

--

You all do know that opposite attracts right? Well, on this normal day, 23rd of December, Hibari Kyouya, and Sawada Tsunayoshi confessed with each other, and on this exact day, Gokudera Hayato fainted from shock… Not because of Bianchi for once.

… Let's just hope that he wakes up soon okay?

-Owari-

* * *

1. Chrome actually calls Kyouya 'Cloud person' and the manga translated it as 'Cloud man'… Trust me, it's HILARIOUS!

2. I'm as tall as Kyouya! –Peace- Not joking, they are really short… I'm as tall as Kyouya and I'm only 13…

3. I read it online, Chapter 18 (Pole Knocking Later half)

4. He calls Tsuna 'Tsunayoshi', just seemed cute! :D

Shiroi: Oh well, I'm done! Right, I'm going to do new fics, so 'Boss, What about Hibari' is **officially discontinued forever**. One because it just sucks, I don't know why, I don't like it. But don't worry, I have A LOT of ideas. (ColoLal, songfics, 1827 etc. –Loads more!-)

There shouldn't be many mistakes… Since I got 2 people to read this before I uploaded.(Actually they wanted to do it themselves.) You two better review! (They know who they are. :D)

**Hibari vs. Shiroi will have its title and storyline completely changed, please stay on the lookout!**

Shana: Well, get it? So people please review again and tell us how you think about this version! We love you guys!


End file.
